


15 years

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: 15 years after, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crying Sean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison, Redemption, Redemption Ending, quick mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: After being released from 15 years spent in jail, Sean can't be strong anymore and he has no clue if he will ever be himself again.Or - Sean crying in the forest at the end of redemption and Daniel trying his best to comfort him.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	15 years

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished playing LIS2 and I have no words. I am just heartbroken.  
> I got the redemption ending and of course, I really do not think any of it is fear. 
> 
> When i'm sad, I write...So here is my atempt at trying to describe a little bit of what Sean must have been feeling all this time.  
> The scene in the forest where Sean breaks down really got to me, so I got inspired by it quite a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy,

15 fucking years.

15 years of being locked up in a small room, cut off from the beauty of the world. 15 years of thinking about all the possible ways Sean could have avoided this whole mess. 15 years of reminding himself of how he would never be able to fulfill his fathers dream of visiting Puerto Lobos. 15 years of being separated from his little cub.15 years of his life gone…just like that…in an instant.

Most days, Sean lives in regret, wishing he could of have been a better person, a better son, a better brother de Daniel. Wishing he could delete all his mistakes and start over, just to tell his father how much he loves him.

Sean is free, but he still feels so lost.

And now, here they are, him and Daniel, staring at a fire. It brings him flashbacks of when they tried to run away from Seattle. Even though it’s been so long, the wounds still feel so fresh. Sean does not think they will ever heal. He had to sacrifice so much for Daniel’s happiness and even though it was all worth it in the end, he can’t help but feel destroyed. Sean missed half of his life and sadly, he will never get those precious years back.

His only prize is how happy Daniel seems. He is there, talking about all these amazing things. About his friends, about college, about their mother and about how he got lucky to be with our grandparents until their final days. He does not quite know how to tell his little bother how badly he would have wanted to be there to live those things too.

Sean feels like a stranger in his own life and it sucks.

In the end, he missed half his life. He never got to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend, he never got to go to art school. He never got to spend time with Lila…He never got to see his brother grow up to be the wonderful young man that he is. Yes, he is free now, but he is also broken. He is left with the trauma of being locked up behind bars at 16 years old. He is left with terror, sadness and so much guilt. He is left with the pain of being cut off from everything and everyone he loved in his life.

As Sean stares at the fire and listens to Daniel speak about his amazing life, it’s as he can relieve in his mind all those nights where he sobbed himself to sleep, knees tucked to his chest, alone and terrified. He wants to tell Daniel. He wants to be true to his feelings so badly…But he tries to smile instead, as he always did.

‘’Sean. Are you alright? ‘’ He hears his brother ask suddenly which pushes him out of his spiraling thoughts.

He desperately tries to nod and tell him that yes, _he is fine_ …that everything will be alright, but he can’t help himself from feeling his heart getting crushed. He is _everything but fine_. He is lost, and traumatised and scared…but he is not fine. Even though Sean pushes through to keep a straight face, Daniel can feel that something is wrong. His soft eyes make Sean’s chest start to burn and a small whine escapes his parted lips, shoulders shivering with pain. The sounds that escape his mouth are bringing him back to his first weeks in jail.

In an instant, Sean see’s Daniel’s face go from happy to sad. He leaves his seat only to come closer to his brother, wrapping a steady arm around his shoulders. Sean stiffens up a little at his touch because he still feels like he needs to be the big strong brother.

‘’Let me protect you. Let me be the strong one. You’ve done more than enough Sean. ‘’ Daniel nearly begs as he squeezes his brother’s knee, tears filling the corner of his sparkly hazel eyes.

Sean let’s out a breath of relief, not remembering the last time someone wanted to protect him. He squeezes his eyes shut and lets the sobs take control of his body. He falls into his younger brothers’ chest and lets him slowly rock him back and forth.

‘’I’m right here…Shh... You’re back with us now and you don’t need to be scared anymore. You get to be the little cub now. ‘’ Daniel whispers into his ear as he holds him tight, promising himself to never let go.

‘’I’m so sorry superwolf. I’m sorry for letting you down. ‘’ Sean finds the strength to speak after what feels like forever. Tears are still prickling down his right cheek, bellow his only remaining eye.

Daniel shakes his head, allowing his chin to rest on the top of Sean’s scalp.

‘’You never let me down Sean. You’ve sacrificed everything for me. There are no words strong enough to tell you how sad that makes me feel. You deserve the world Sean. You know, there’s only one person that makes me feel as safe as dad made me, and that’s you. ‘’ The younger brother whispers softly into his hair.

As the both sit in silence, Sean let’s himself think that maybe it’s okay to be the fragile one this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for sharing my pain. I think i'm going to have to play the game again just to pick another ending...
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day, what can I say ? 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour, 
> 
> Sabrina :)


End file.
